The Way I Loved You
by Anime Freak456
Summary: Sakura is with Neji now. But why does she still feel like this? Wasn't it her decision to move on?


Ok, this song is by Taylor Swift and it is called 'The Way I Loved You'

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Naruto

_He is sensible and so incredible  
and all my single friends are jealous  
he says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better_

"Wow Sakura!! You really picked a winner this time!!" Ino said as we watched my new boyfriend get my lunch for me.

"Yeah I know." I say as Neji comes back over and sets my tray in front of me.

"I'm really jealous!!" she whispers in my right ear as Neji kisses my left cheek.

"I know, you keep telling me that!" I snap.

"Whoa, Sakura. I'm sorry, I won't say it anymore." Ino looks a little shocked.

I feel bad so I apologize. I don't know why I snap at people when they say stuff like that. I guess I'm just not used to it.

"Are you ok, Sakura?" Neji asks in his perfect way of asking.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I lie. He always does that. He is so kind and considerate. I don't deserve it.

_he opens up my door and I get into his car  
and he says you look beautiful tonight  
and I feel perfectly fine  
_

"Honey!!! Neji is here for your date!!" I hear my mom call up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I shout back. I walk down the stairs in my new skirt and blue tank top.

"Wow! You look very beautiful tonight Sakura."

"Thanks Neji."

We go outside and he walks me around to the other side of his car and he opens the door for me and I get inside and while I am watching him walk around the car, I wonder why I feel fine instead of happy that he walked me around and helped me in the car.

'Shouldn't I feel happy and respected since he did that for me?' I wonder to myself

_  
but __I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
and it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
you're so in love that you act insane  
and that's the way I loved you_

As we drive to the movies I can't help but think about _him_.

'Why does it always come back to him? It's over between him and me so I should just move on. Wait! Should? Haven't I already? With Neji? Argh! I get so confused when I think about you, Kiba!!'

Neji looks at me but doesn't say anything. I think he knows what's on my mind but I know he doesn't like to think about it.

_  
breakin' down and coming undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush  
and __I never knew I Could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you_

I loved him. That's all there was to it. _Loved _being the key word. As in it was over, never to happen again. There were just too many problems that neither of us could deal with. Everyday was like a rollercoaster and I had gotten tired of the whiplash. I think we both had.__

he respects my space  
and never makes me wait  
and he calls exactly when he says he will

After the movie was over, Neji dropped me off at home and walked me to my front door. He always did that. Then he would kiss me on the cheek and say he would call at 8:00, like always did.

"Good night, Sakura." Neji learned in to my cheek.

I moved my head just as he was about to kiss my cheek so instead we ended up kissing for real.

Neji seemed real into it because I felt him stroke my cheek softly as he stepped a little closer to me.

Too bad I didn't feel anything.

_  
he's close to my mother  
talks business with my father  
he's charming and endearing  
and __I'm comfortable_

"Oh Neji-kun dear! So good to see you!" my mom is always like this when Neji comes over for dinner.

"It's a pleasure to see you too, Haruno-san. How have you been?" sometimes I think Neji can be too polite.

"Well, look who it is!! Neji-kun, how have you been?" my dad likes Neji too. Go figure.

"I have been very good, sir. And yourself? How is your business going?" Oh great know we get to hear about the business for an hour.__

he can't see the smile I'm faking  
and my heart's not breaking  
cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
and you were wild and crazy  
just so frustrating intoxicating  
complicated, got away by some mistake and now

'It's been four months. Why am I still not over him?' I still see him walk down the hall and I think he is walking up to me, but then he walks right by. Like I wasn't even there. Probably because when we broke up, I told him to never talk to me again. I go into the bathroom and cry.

"Sakura, I think it's best if we stop seeing each other." Neji looks at me and I can see that he doesn't want to break-up but I guess he can see through me better then I thought.

"But-"

"No buts. This relationship isn't going anywhere and your heart is not in it. Go be with him."

"Who? I don't know what your talking about!" I look away quickly so he can't see the lie in my eyes.

"Sakura, I have known you far to long to not know when you are lying and when your not. Don't be stubborn. Go to him! I know you want to."

I finally look at him with a genuine smile on my face, it feels awkward and stiff since it has been so long since I have smiled for real.

"Thank you."

I run down the hall to where I know he will be.__

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
and that's the way I loved you  
breaking down and coming undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush  
and I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you oh, oh

"KIBA!!" I see him at the end of the hall by the bench where we would always sit and talk during our breaks.

He turns around just as I smash into him and we fall on the ground.

"What?! I left you alone!! I swear!! What did I do this time?!"

I can' blame him for acting all weary.

"I know. You didn't do anything! I just wanted to tell you: I STILL love you."

By this point we have both gotten back up and he was in the process of dusting himself off when I say my little announcement, he freezes.

He stands there, too shocked to say anything. He looks up at me with confusion in his handsome brown eyes. He looks into my eyes and I can tell he sees the truth.

"It sure took you long enough." He pulls me into a huge hug and I hug him back with all my might. I can't believe how much better I feel just being in his arms.

"I love you, too"__

and that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you 

A/N:

Well there you have it! My first songfic!! Review if you like. I would appreciate it if you did.

This is my favorite song by Taylor Swift, I hope you guys like it, too.


End file.
